


Hit It Till It Breaks

by Bini_28



Series: Bullying Kuroo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Funny, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage Drinking, bullying Oikawa too, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: "How come you're bisexual and yet no one wants you?""Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa exclaimed. "So unfair!""I bet even if you went on a dating app no one would want you!"And then the look in the setters eyes changed. He sat up straight, looking at Iwaizumi through narrowed eyes.Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa actually took his words seriously."I'm gonna get on a dating app, and I'm gonna prove you that people do want me!".In which Oikawa and Kuroo get to know each other through a dating app
Relationships: Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Bullying Kuroo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hit It Till It Breaks

Iwaizumi realized his mistake as soon as he saw the look on Oikawa's face shift from smug to determined. He really took it seriously.

The two were in Oikawa's living room on a Friday night. His parents weren't home, and the two seniors were drinking some beer that was in the fridge. They weren't drunk, but the alcohol had affected them a bit, making them speak with even less filters than usual.

"You're such a loser, loserkawa!" 

"That's mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined. "Why do you like bullying me so much?" 

"Because..." Iwaizumi stopped to think. "Because you don't have a girlfriend!" he found a reason. "Or a boyfriend! How come you're bisexual and yet no one wants you?"   
On the back of his mind, Iwaizumi knew the contradiction in his words, as he himself had a crush on his best friend. He never planned to let in show in any way, though, so he tried to cover himself with teasing Oikawa about being single.  
"Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa exclaimed. "So unfair!"

"I bet even if you went on a dating app no one would want you!" Iwaizumis tipsy mind kept going.

And then the look in the setters eyes changed. He sat up straight, looking at Iwaizumi through narrowed eyes.  
"Let's see."

"What? Shittykawa, what are you planning to do?" Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa actually took his words seriously.

"I'm gonna get on a dating app, and I'm gonna prove you that people do want me!"  
"Oh god, you dumbass. Are you seriously-" Iwaizumi trailed off as Oikawa took out his phone. "You are so lame," He added, in a disappointed voice.

"We'll see about that," Oikawa insisted. "Now come here, what pictures should I use? This one, of course, they need to know I'm an amazing volleyball player," He pointed on a shot of him setting a ball during a match against Shiratorizawa. 

“We lost that match” Iwaizumi reminded him, but Oikawa ignored the comment.

"And this one, too! Everyone will like me when they'll see it!" he picked a photo of him hugging his nephew.

"They'll only like you for your Nephew," Iwaizumi mentioned. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation, as he was the one who just made his crush download a dating app.

"Okay, I'm done." Oikawa said as he finished setting up his profile.

"Did you seriously put 'if you're gonna hit it, hit it till it breaks volleyball emoji sunglasses emoji' as your dating app bio? Do you realize how weird it sounds?" Iwaizumi looked at the phone screen.   
"Shut up, it's a great motto!"

"Okay, so now what?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Now we wait," Oikawa sat back. "And you'll see how many people will message me, desperate to get my number."

"I can't believe you actually did this," Iwaizumi said. The thing is, he was sure Oikawa was right. He was popular, mostly with girls, and he'll definitely do well on the app. But Iwaizumi didn't want him to do well. Deep in his heart, he selfishly hoped Oikawa would have no love life, because that might finally make him look at his best friend the way he looked at him.

"Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?" Yes , he was. "Maybe you need to start dating someone, too. We can open-"

"Let's watch a movie," Iwaizumi changed the subject. Oikawa dropped the subject, but only for that weekend.

On the next Monday morning, and for the week following it, Oikawa would not shut up about all the people hitting on him through the app. Some were just flirty girls, others were seriously creeps. Iwaizumi would tell him to shut up, usually, but the captain kept going. This would be unbearable even to someone without a crush on him, Iwaizumi thought as Oikawa's voice was telling a story about a girl who sent him a "worst songs to have sex to" playlist, that apparently included some of Iwaizumis favorite songs. Thanks, good to know. 

And just as he thought it couldn't get worse, Kuroo Tetsuro came into his life. It wasn't exactly that, as much as it was Kuroo coming into Oikawa's life in the form of a handsome guy on the app, and Iwaizumi having to bear his friends rambles about him. Kuroo was, according to Oikawa, the captain of a volleyball team from Tokyo called Nekoma, he was almost 18, loved chemistry and was "an impressive combination of easygoing and cunning". 

"Are you sure he's even real? Like, not a catfish or something, he looks too good to be a real guy our age" Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa showed him his profile on the app. Kuroo was indeed handsome - he looked tall and quite muscular, looking at the camera with a self assured smirk on each one of his pictures. 

"Worried about me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi slapped his arm. "Anyway, he isn't, it's okay, we video chatted yesterday," 

"You WHAT?" Iwaizumi stated at his stupid, irresponsible friend who has video calls with people he met on a dating app but doesn't actually know. 

"Yeah, we exchanged Instagram accounts and had a video call. He is definitely real and our age," 

"Oh" Iwaizumi simply said. He couldn't stand it, hearing about another guy whom Oikawa found a lot in common with. "Well good luck with that, shittykawa" he added, pretending to be unbothered. 

Iwaizumi hoped their conversation would die after a few days, like with most people Oikawa talked to, but it has been three weeks. Between being a third year high school student and a volleyball captain, Kuroo managed to find the time and call Oikawa almost every day, the latter seemed to enjoy it.

"Why must Tokyo be so far away?" Oikawa whined one evening, when the two were in his room after practice.

"What do you have to look for in Tokyo?" Iwaizumi asked before remembering, "Oh right, your Kuroo guy. Are you seriously planning to meet him?" 

"Of course! I've been thinking about going there after winter break." Oikawa smiled. 

"There's a good few months until then" Iwaizumi reminded him. 

"What are you hinting at? That we won't last until then?" he sure hoped so. 

"I don't know, the guy kinda seems like a professional heartbreaker." Iwaizumi shared his opinion on Oikawa's new friend. 

"You don't know him! He actually told me he never had a serious relationship before." Oikawa defended him. 

"So you are the exception?" 

"Yeah!" Oikawa insisted. "Why are you being so mean? I planned on taking you to Tokyo with me!" 

Iwaizumi was genuinely surprised at the saying, "Why? So I could be a third-wheel to you and your city boyfriend?" 

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Oikawa blushed a little bit, "and you won't be a third wheel, you're my best friend!" Suddenly Iwaizumi was flustered too. He knew they were best friends, obviously, but the sentiment surprised him, because Kuroo seemed like Oikawa's top priority at the moment. 

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, as he didn't have any better way to express his feelings. 

Iwaizumi talked about Kuroo for a couple more weeks. The two were not officially dating, but things were clearly heading that way. Oikawa showed him bits of their conversations, which were mostly flirts. Oikawa was seriously planning the trip to Tokyo, as the winter break came closer. He planned on staying at his aunt's house for three days, telling his parents it's only for family visits. He was very hyped, but it never came in the way of volleyball practice - he was still the strong, reliable captain their team needed as they worked their asses off for Nationals - the preliminaries were only two weeks away. 

That's why Iwaizumi was surprised to arrive at Oikawa's house one Saturday to study for a test, and find the captain sitting on his bed, crying. 

"What's wrong, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked as he entered the room. He had seen his friend crying a few times, even on minor stuff, sometimes, but he still never really knew how to react. 

"Stupid Kuroo. Dumb asshole Kuroo. Hot bitch Kuroo," Oikawa mumbled. Of course it was Kuroo related. 

"What did the asshole do?" Iwaizumi sat down by his friend, who showed him the open chat with Kuroo. There was a long message, from 15 minutes earlier. 

_"things have been going so well between us. You are seriously one of the most interesting people I ever met (well, not actually met), and I'm always happy to talk to you, but I don't want to create any false hopes. We never actually talked about what we want from this relationship, but considering how we started talking, I think I should make it clear. I don't want to date anyone right now. Well, not anyone, I mean, I do have a crush on someone, quite a big one. I don't think it'll be fair to anyone I'll date as long as I still love him. I am really sorry if you feel I led you on, I never thought we'd get so close and you are really great. Let's stay in touch, but I understand if you don't want to. I just needed to be honest about it."_

"That loser!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he finished reading. "What the hell was he doing on a dating app if he's in love anyway?" 

"I don't know," Oikawa answered. 

"Did you reply?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa shook his head. "so maybe start with that."

"I don't know what I want to tell him," Oikawa seemed really down. Whatever was their relationship status, Kuroo was actually important to him. "I did like him, as much as you could like someone without meeting him. I knew nothing would probably come out of it, long distance and stuff, but not... You know... This." Oikawa sniffled. "I know it's better that he told me before things started happening, I just hate the fact that there's someone out there who is so good that mister Kuroo Tetsuro would give up dating anyone else until they'll get together. Probably another volleyball player, and with my luck it just HAS to be their setter, you know, I kinda have this theme of other setters getting everything I want to have. Kuroo told me about their setter, actually, it's his best friend and he's a year younger than us- of COURSE it will be him. Kuroo would never stop mentioning him. A dumb idiot in love with his best friend too deeply to even think of dating anyone else." Iwaizumi coughed to hide his flustered face from the fact he was also the same kind of a dumb idiot. Oikawa whined again. It wasn't like him to sink in self-pity, especially not over a guy.

"Stop crying, dumbass." Iwaizumi said, slapping his shoulder. "He's not worth it. Don't waste your time getting desperate and emotional about some Tokyo captain. We have nationals to go to, nationals in which we might meet Kuroo and his team and his setter crush and you can give him the slap he deserves - Kuroo, I mean,"

"He doesn't deserve it, he was honest and fair with me," Oikawa protested.

"But you deserve better than him. Why would you even want to date a guy from Tokyo? Why do you have to look so far? When there's me-" Iwaizumi caught himself but only a little too late.

"What did you say?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes, trying to seem intimidating.

"That you are so desperate for a relationship it's ridiculous," Iwaizumi knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"Do you want to date me?" Oikawa wasn't asking him out, it was asked liked "did you eat milk bread for breakfast?", a yes or no question that was completely irrelevant to the person asking. Iwaizumi coughed again and looked away. 

"Why would you think so?" 

"Well, you said it, why should I look for a relationship when I have you, something like that," Yup, Oikawa did hear it. 

"That wasn't what I said," Iwaizumi wanted to get up and leave. 

"Yes you did, Iwa-chan, why did you tell me to get a dating app when you had a crush on me all along?" 

"First of all, I did NOT tell you to get that app, it was you-" 

"Yes you did, anyway, look at me for a second." Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, and the older guy turned back. Oikawa had a different look in his eyes, focused like he was about to toss at an important match. "If only you KNEW how many times I thought to myself, 'Oh my God, why is my best friend literally the hottest person I've seen', but never actually did anything with it because what if it ruins things, shit like that? And I had other crushes, too, but you were always there, I mean physically, but also on the back of my mind."

Iwaizumi was too shocked to say anything. His best friend was gorgeous and funny, but he was also such a fucking idiot. 

"You oblivious dumbass," Iwaizumi smiled a little bit. "I can't believe it took you a heartbreaker from Tokyo to finally gain some sense and tell me this," 

"You were technically the one who confessed-" Oikawa started to say, and then Iwaizumi kissed him. A short kiss, just to shut him up, but later it was followed by a few, longer ones. Iwaizumi still didn't realize all of this actually happened - this day really did go as planned. As they were sitting on Oikawa's bed, and he was hugging the younger guy around the shoulder, he thought to himself that if a dating app and another volleyball captain is what it took for them to finally get together, it was worth it, and he couldn't wait to arrive at Nationals and maybe even thank Kuroo after that well deserved slap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing Iwaoi and I was honestly a little scared of doing it because I don't really like Oikawa so I wasn't sure if I could portray his character right but it was SO FUN to write and I think is honestly one of the funniest fics I wrote also I got to bully Oikawa a lot which is always fun oops


End file.
